The Problem With Chappy
by DarksGirl1989
Summary: Rukia has to go and take on a Hollow and Chappy is left in Ichigo's room while he sleeps; read to see what happens. ONESHOT!


It was a day full of Hollow activity, Ichigo didn't even get to go to school. Ichigo was so over used that he went straight to bed once he got the chance. He grumbled for a short while, then he finally went to sleep. Rukia quietly went to her little closet and put on her pajamas and laid on her back, still awake.

"There was alot of activity today, I'm very surprised that so many attacked in broad daylight," Rukia thought.

As her thought ended her Soul Page alerted her to another Hollow attack nearby, it was a low ranked hollow.  
r to take out herself "Not another one," Rukia whipered.

She decided that it was weak enough for her to take out, she was still a Soul Reaper. It was still her duty as well, Rukia grabed her new Chappy brand Soul Candy and waited til it took effect. Chappy quicky came to her senses and was about to squeal in excitement Rukia whipered,

"Bakudo Number 1,"

She was restrained while Rukia gave her instructions,

"Look, Ichigo is tired from all the Hollow attacks earlier this morning. I need yout to stay here and be quiet. Don't wake up Ichigo no matter what."

Chappy shook her head, showing that she understood. Rukia released her Gigai from the spell and left in a hurry to dispose of the Hollow.

At first Chappy had no problem complying to Rukia's order, until she decided to look around Ichigo's room as she waited for Rukia to return. Nothing fun or interesting around to occupy her time, she saw Ichigo sleeping and she really wanted to play with him, but she was bound by her word to Rukia. Unless...

"If Ichigo-sama was to wake up on his own, then I didn't break my promise," Thought Chappy.

Chappy hurried back into the closet and closed the door, hoping that Ichigo would wake up before Rukia got back. She peeked out every few minutes, everytime she looked she saw Ichigo still sound asleep.

"Ichigo-sama won't wake up, he must be wreally wreally tired," Chappy concluded.

She got an idea, she peeked out again and noticed that Ichigo's alarm clock was sitting right within earshot. She quietly got out of the closet and fixed the clock to go off the next minute. She sat it back down and waited for it to go off.

The alarm clock ent off fifthteen seconds later, Ichigo jumped up juat as quickly as the clock went off and screamed like a mad man.

"What the hell, when did I set the clock to go off at nine 'o clock," Ichigo yelled out.

Chappy slowly got out of the closet, acting like the alarm woke her as well. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Ichigo.

"Why did your alarm clock go off Ichigo," Chappy asked.

Ichigo looked at who he thought was Rukia and questioned,

"You didn't do this Rukia?"

"Why would I do that after all those Hollow attacks," Chappy shot back.

"True, I guess my dad did it," Ichigo said.

The substitute soul reaper was about to go back to bed when Chappy began crying.

Ichigo looked back in shock, rarly had he seen Rukia shed a tear let alone burst into tears. He slowly walked up to Rukia's gigai.

"Rukia what wrong," the orange-haired teen asked.

"I had a nightmare, normally I ignore bad dreams. This one felt really real, my brother and Renji tried to kill me," Chappy explained with all the tears to go with it.

Ichigo looked at her with even more concern. He didn't know why she had such a dream, but he would not ignore Rukia's tears. He would wear his heart on his sleave for her. He would give up everything, including his life, all she had to do was ask.

"You don't have to sleep back in that dumb closet anymore," Started Ichigo, "If you want, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor by the bed. If they ever tried such a thing you know I would kick both their asses."

Chappy wanted him in the bed with her, so she asked as she wiped a tear,

"Ichigo, would you sleep with me? I would feel better if you did."

Although the request of out of character for Rukia, he simply thought that the dream was that bad. He got in the bed first and invited her in. She quickly got in and cuddled with him.

"I knew it," Chappy thought, "This will do, for now."

Another five minutes had past and the real Rukia had returned. She took two step toward her closet before she saw the two together in the same bed. Rukia wanted to kick Chappy's ass if it wouldn't affect the durability of her gigai. She stood their quietly debating if she should return to her body or come back in the morning to aviod any confrontation. She loved Ichigo, she literally owed him her life. After so much time had past, she understood such emotion and wanted to embrace it. She looked at her own gigai in envy, that was what she wanted. Her heart told her to get in there, but if she did and Ichigo started in on some scam she was trying to pull or a worse reaction. The one reaction she hoped she would never hear from Ichigo was,

"I know you wouldn't understand love too much because your a soul reaper, but I don't have those feeling for you."

If she ever heard that from him, her heart would simply shatter. She glanced again and saw something she didn't see the first time. They were holding each others hands, although she was enraged at Chappy, that scene made up her mind. She grabbed her glove and popped Chappy out of her gigai and took her place. She opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo asleep until she fell asleep. Something still had her confused, who started all this, Chappy or Ichigo? She decided she would find out in the morning.

~The Next Morning~

Rukia woke up around five and went to the bathroom, Ichigo woke up soon after. He looked around his room, including his closet, no Rukia. He heard the bathroom door open and saw Rukia with an exhausted look on her face. He hugged her, Rukia had a shocked look on her face. Niether of them pulled away, Rukia held him back. The embrace lasted enough to satisfy them both. When Ichigo reluctantly pulled away from her he asked,

"How did you sleep, are you ok?"

Rukia, surprised by the question decided to answer,

"I slept fine, did u sleep okay,"

Ichigo looked at her confused, last night she compleatly broke down, now she was back to her normal self. Was she trying to put on a brave face for him, or did she change her mind as they slept? Ichigo confronted her,

"Look Rukia, I know your an independant woman. I know you hate to show signs of weakness, but that's all in the past. I have no problem sharing your burdens. I will protect you, but only if you let me. I want you to trust me more than that, don't you wanna be with me?"

Rukia gasped in shock, what the hell did Chappy say to him?

"Well um, I um..," She started.

Ichigo changed his expression from anger to frustrated, and sat down on his bed and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Ichigo, it's not that," Rukia explained, "I want to be with you, that's why I confided in you last night."

The teen looked up at her and watched her approach him.

"I'm not used to this, I didn't think you would react like you did. I am very greatful that you did, and I am glad that you haven't changed your mind."

She hugged him once more, then Ichigo pulled back. He then shared more of himself as he kissed her.

"Rukia," He started.

"Yes," the soul reaper replied.

"I will protect you, from everyone. You don't have to worry about your brother or Renji ever again."

Shocked at his vow she looked at her closet in anger.

"Remember, you don't have to sleep in there anymore, you'll sleep by me," Ichigo reminded her.

She went along with it and replied,

"I remember Ichigo, you know I have to go get some more Soul Candy. I'll be right back."

She went in her closet and got dressed, she grabbed the Chappy that was in her pocket and took the rest and headed to the shop.

When she got to the shop, she placed the used Chappy and the despenser in a box with a note.

RETURN TO SOUL SOCIETY! I WANT ANOTHER BATCH! THESE ARE DEFECTIVE!  
~Rukia P.S: Order me the right one this time!

Then, she tossed the box through the window, shattering it. Unanounced to the owner or the others, they awoke to the mess.

The owner then saw a girl with pink hair walk in with a big guy dressed like he belonged in a biker gang. She glomped him and whispered in his ear.

"Yep, she got them, my guess everything worked out, she placed another order for a whole new batch," the owner repled.

"Ken-chan Imma super smart soul reaper," She squealed.

The biker-like guy smirked,

"Since you plan worked, help me find lover boy then, love is a sign of weakness," He stated.

They both popped a Soul Candy in their mouth and set off to find Ichigo. They headed towards the outskirts of town, the search went on for quite awhile. When the RSVPs went out for the wedding, they never got one back from Zaraki.


End file.
